1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a laminar transformer having double-face secondary winding, and more particularly, to a laminar transformer having double-face secondary winding by using a plurality of laminar sheets positioned in laminar type on the two side surfaces of the primary winding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since the high technology in the field of microelectronics advances with giant stride, the relevant manufacturing process changes with each passing day, and the electronic products, having deepened into each family and all walks of life, become indispensable part in modern life.
In general, the input voltage is either 110V or 220V in our daily life. This kind of high voltage oftentimes would damage the electronic products. Since all the electronic relevant products need an output voltage to perform operation, we all need to use a transformer to lower the high voltage while the electronic products are used.
A common transformer on the market all has a primary winding part and a secondary winding part and both of them have coils wound by a plurality of twisted enamel wires. The primary winding part has a plurality of connecting legs soldered on a substrate by copper material. On the other hand, the secondary winding part is loaded by low voltage but high current, its enamel wires are relatively large in diameter as comparing with those of the high voltage side part, thereby, the loss due to Eddy current is relatively high too. In addition, the coils on the high voltage side part occupy a fairly large space that leads to relatively bigger overall size of the transformer.
Therefore, just how to design a secondary winding part to save the space and diminish the loss due to eddy current has become an urgent issue to seek for a resolving and improving program in the industry.